My Best Friend
by cherrione
Summary: RxS. He never realized that he was falling for her until it's too late and his feelings are now hers to do anything she wants to them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime.

* * *

When I see you

With someone who's not me

I just knew

What these feelings are

But I'm so stupid to deny it

* * *

"No way! Are you sure Bright and Rein are together?"

Shade's fingers, which were lightly drumming on the table previously, suddenly clenched into a fist.

"Uh-huh. Can't you see the way he looked at her?"

He glared at the gossiping girls sitting ahead of him. As they giggle and sigh dreamily, he willed himself to look away but failed.

"Shade!" A girl's voice called out. He turned to the direction of the voice, expecting to see Rein, only to feel a wave of disappointment when it was just her twin sister.

"Fine," Shade replied.

The redhead smiled at him stiffly. "Have you seen Rein?"

The mere mention of her name brought back the hot fire in his belly. He quashed the emotion, but it still took effort to keep his voice steady. "I haven't seen her the entire day."

She looked surprised. "Really? I don't mean to pry, but were you two in a fight or something?"

It was Shade's turn to be surprised.

"I-I mean, you two are really close, right? It's just strange that you two are not hanging out recently," she spluttered, concern overtaking her features.

"She is going out with Bright," he informed her in an even tone, his face betraying no emotion. In the inside, he was seething at the thought.

"What?" she exclaimed. Her next words were uttered so softly it was almost a whisper. "How could she...I told her that I like-"

Fine cut herself off, her face flushing red. "U-Um, I-I gotta go find R-Rein. See you later!"

Before Shade could respond, the redhead was gone.

He sighed. So Fine also likes Bright. What is so special with that guy anyway? It's not his business, though. He just hoped that none of the twins will approach him complaining about the other.

He opened his lunch box. Why is he still waiting for Rein to eat lunch with him? She probably doesn't need him anymore since she has Bright now.

He scowled. Why is he bothered that Rein won't be spending much time with him anymore? She is his best friend but she doesn't have to be with him all the time. Of course she'll prefer the company of her boyfriend than his. Bright doesn't look like the type who would toy with a girl's feelings so he should stop worrying. He doesn't know why but whenever he thought of those two, he felt an urge to punch something...or someone.

* * *

"Shade, this is Bright," Rein said, gesturing to the blond guy beside her, "my boyfriend."

"Nice meeting you, Shade." Bright smiled at him, displaying a row of perfectly white teeth.

I'm not going to like this guy, Shade inwardly noted.

"Likewise," Shade grumbled.

The blond blinked at him, turning his gentle ruby eyes to Rein. "He's not much of a talker, is he?"

She shook her head fondly. "Well, that's Shade for you."

Turning his attention back to him, Bright chirped, "You know, you should smile more. You will never get a girlfriend if you keep on scowling like that."

Shade gritted his teeth. Who is he to give him advice?

He wanted to hiss at the guy but being the calm person he liked to think of himself as, he managed to reign in his anger before he would do something he'd regret later.

If only he could wipe that annoying smile off his pretty face...

His musings were cut off when he saw Rein stand on her tiptoes to whisper something to Bright. The latter's shoulders shook with restrained laughter while the former placed her hand on her mouth to hide her giggles.

Shade flinched.

Those two looked...good together...

Any girl would look plain next to Bright but Rein, with her sparkling eyes and cheerful smile, made the both of them the very definition of high school sweethearts.

What is this...feeling in his chest? He had never felt anything like this before...

"Sorry about that," Bright said, cutting off his train of thoughts. "Your best friend is just..."

Rein playfully nudged his elbow.

Bright smiled at her sheepishly.

Shade grimaced. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why he's feeling so...frustrated.

"Anyway, would you like to eat lunch with us?" Rein asked him eagerly.

And watch them be lovey-dovey with each other? He shook his head. "I don't want to be a third wheel in your lunch date."

The tone in his voice came out harsher than he intended it to be.

"Okay...," Rein uttered uncertainly before shrugging. "Shade, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he groused.

* * *

Never before had Shade been so confused in his entire life. And it made him even more frustrated. Which is why he was somewhat relieved when Rein started ignoring him in favor of Bright, keeping him away from that annoying feeling. He'll never feel completely satisfied until he knew why he is feeling this way though.

"Shade!" This time, the voice came from Rein.

Once again, he felt the same hot feeling from before but he was too distracted at the figure approaching him to give it further notice.

Rein was smiling at him as she walked towards his table. Her long blue hair, tied back into a high ponytail, was swinging carelessly from left to right as she approached him. His eyes followed the motion of her hair as if hypnotized.

Shade blinked. For a moment, he felt like one of those nervous schoolboys confronted by their crush. And he was pretty sure Rein is his best friend.

What is wrong with him?

"Are you planning to eat without me?" She asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

His heartbeat quickened as his eyes met hers. Not liking how it made him feel, he focused on her eyelashes instead, surprised at how long they were.

A hand waved back and forth in front of him, making him blink in confusion.

"Um, Shade? You still here?"

"Sorry, I was just...," Shade paused, racking his brains to find an excuse less embarrassing than telling her that he was mesmerized by her looks, "daydreaming."

"That's rude." Rein pouted. He had to look away to avoid being distracted at how adorable she looked.

Suddenly she looked serious as if she was about to ask a question that will determine his fate. "I ask again, are you going to eat without me?"

He grunted. "Why should I? You have Bright now, right?"

She frowned. "You're still my best friend, Shade."

Best friend. The two words made the already intense flames in his heart rage.

He stood up. "You know what? I don't even know why I'm your friend. Your best friend." He spat the last two words.

Taking his lunch bag with him, he told her, "You're annoying."

With that he departed the cafeteria.

"Shade, wait!"

He didn't look back at her. He couldn't take this anymore.

He opened the door of the cafeteria, only to witness something he is not supposed to see. Especially now, when he really needs a breather.

His best friend's boyfriend fiercely embracing her twin sister.

Shade saw red.

"Bright!"

His wish to punch that goody-goody was granted.

The two-timing blond stood up with the help of Fine, his other hand cradling his jaw.

"Shade, I can explain!"

He shook his head. The guy actually had the gall to say that?

"What is there to explain?" he said as he clenched his fists, ready to punch the son-of-a-

"Shade, stop!"

He looked over his shoulder to find a worried Rein.

"Rein, your boyfriend is cheating on you with your sister!" He exclaimed.

Instead of looking shocked and angry, she looked... calm.

What the hell is happening here?

Rein grabbed his arm. "Shade, come with me."

Without waiting for his response, she dragged him past a nervous Bright and an anxious Fine.

"What are you doing? Don't you want me to beat up your good-for-nothing boyfriend?" He growled, confused.

But Rein is not deterred. "I can explain."

"That's what Bright also said earlier." He said impatiently as he tried to analyse the scene earlier. "Did you and your sister agree to share that bastard?"

Horrified, her eyes widened. "No! Listen, Bright and I... We're..."

She released her tight grip on his arm, satisfied at where they are now, the garden which is devoid of people.

He frowned at her uncertainty. This is not like his best friend.

"What is it? Damn it, just tell me already!"

She looked down at her feet. "We are not really together..."

He glared at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"It was all an act to make the people we like jealous." She said. "You see, the one Bright actually likes is Fine. For me...,"

What is this foreign feeling? It's making him anxious.

"It's you," Rein blurted out.

She looked up at him and he felt butterflies in his stomach as her sea-green eyes met his.

Then his brain processed what she just said and a menagerie of emotions started squashing his chest.

He felt like a fool.

The thin thread keeping him calm finally snapped. "What nonsense are you babbling about? Is this some ploy to make me an idiot?" He started ranting. "I can almost imagine you and Bright laughing at me behind my back. Do you know how you made me-mmph!"

All of the emotions he had been currently feeling abruptly vanished as she dragged his lips to hers. He felt calm as if he wasn't snapping at her a moment ago.

Suddenly, Rein pulled away before he could bask in the feeling.

"Shade, you idiot!" She told him, her cheeks an adorable tint of pink.

Now that he could breathe properly, he finally understood. Strangely enough, he couldn't feel any shadow of anger at her actions. There is only simple humiliation at not realizing that she liked him too sooner.

"You toyed with my feelings," he said placidly. That fact should have made him mad, but saying it just felt... right.

Rein had the nerve to smile. "Well, I need a sure-fire way to make you realize..."

He smirked as he placed his hand on her face. "But they are all yours to play with."

She stiffened. "I never knew you had a masochistic side, Shade."

He leaned down until their foreheads are almost touching. "You don't know? And we'd been best friends for so long."

"But now, I'm not only your best friend anymore, am I?" Rein riposted.

He closed his eyes to kiss his best friend or more appropriately, his new girlfriend.

* * *

So, how is it? Do you like my version of Shade? He's often depicted as the calm and collected guy with a mysterious air around him. Which is why I thought, 'He's so cool, he needs to crack sometimes.' The result is this. And Rein is the perfect girl to make such a scheme, isn't she?

I don't have much experience in writing stories so I had quite a hard time finishing this. This fic probably had a lot of errors, and I'll really appreciate it if you point those out in your review.

Thank you for reading my fanfic!


End file.
